


Pregnant

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s sister-in-law is having typical pregnancy cravings and Sam asks Jim to go get what she’s craving. What could possibly go wrong? Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pics on the lj site, why not?

“Please, Jimmy, she’s on bed rest, and I don’t want to leave her alone. Could you please bring pickles and ice cream?” Sam begged his brother.

Jim sighed, “Alright, Sam, but if I come running back here, you’d better have that door open!” Jim responded.

Aurelan was six months pregnant, and on enforced bed rest. She’d gone into premature labor and the doctor determined that it was the best course of action. Jim, back on Earth for shore leave, was immediately enlisted to keep an eye on his wayward brother’s wife. Trouble was, he was recognized frequently, and that meant people mobbed him.

“Couldn’t use a replicator,” Jim muttered. “’Ice cream doesn’t taste the same, replicated’, she said. ‘Pickles don’t dip as well’,” Jim said again. “So glad I’m not a woman. Now where’s my car?” He looked around not finding it immediately. He shook his head again and headed down the street.

Jim made it just fine to the store, and bought the items requested. It, unfortunately, was as he was stepping out where he ran into trouble. A teenage girl squealed, “It’s Captain Kirk!”

Jim stared at her for a full second before bolting down the street. He didn’t dare look behind him, sure that a gaggle of more teenagers, mostly female, was behind him. Suddenly, a car sped in front of him and applied the brakes. Jim saw the Starfleet plates and ran for the car, amazingly managing to keep hold of the groceries, open the door, and jump in the back seat. He turned to find Bones looking back at him, “Need a lift?”

“Bones, please, punch it!” he said loudly. He was not shouting, he was in control, full and complete control. “Next time, Sam can get his own damn groceries,” he muttered as Bones laughed, speeding away.


End file.
